HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 52
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast covers Doritos Tacos at Midnight, Gameboy, Twitter, Obosby, and Battlestar: Galactica as Sopranos. This was the first podcast to use the prerecorded intro, which included the Infinistorm sponsorship. Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'0:00 - '''Prerecorded intro *'0:37''' - Two of the most identical men on the internet *'2:12' - Wolverine - Gillete [http://www.box.net/shared/g6se9xncxa Wolverine Sponsorships] *'2:58' - Wolverine foam finger *'5:05' - Iron Man Rust Flavor *'5:43' - Doritos Late Night Tacos at Midnight Edition *'7:35' - Dallas Comic Con BSG product tie ins [http://www.box.net/shared/9osycqcxby Dallas Comic Con] *'9:43' - Back to Doritos at Midnight *'10:37' - Tie (BSG) shows up to comic con - Geek Questions *'12:33' - Guy from 24 at Con - more questions about Cylons & Matrix *'13:47' - Alice Cooper at Frightmare weekend - more BSG Questions *'14:27' - Dallas Zombie Walk - Whataburger - Jack in the Box *'16:20' - Yahoo is closing Geocities - downloading MIDI files *'19:05' - More Dorito Tacos & Iron Man slurpees *'19:51' - The Gameboy turns 20 - The Holdster *'20:38' - Eli had no computer or TV, just Gameboy - Adding Machine drawing *'22:40' - Matrix, Tetris, Mario - authentic Italiano *'23:17'- All kids have Nintendo *'24:10' - Joel's Gameboy Collection - Video Ninjo *'25:4'5 - 'Favorite Games - Stickers for Gameboy *'26:50 - Mom discovered Joel's Game Boy - Eli's jackoff noise *'27:55' - Everyone has a Gameboy / DS, you need one *'29:33' - Oprah on Twitter - Shaq on Twitter http://www.box.net/shared/pt300zpjft audio *'32:15' - Downfall of Twitter *'34:48' - Shaq is huge - SNL skit *'35:54' - 30 Rock *'36:32' - Picture of Hobbit - Photoshopped *'38:15' - "Nah they gave me Valtrax...." in Walmart *'39:12' - Hobbits in Osama's cave - Auto Tracking - Papa John's Delivery to cave *'41:17' - Osama & Shaq are Twitter Friends - Mythbusters inspire Al-Qaeda *'42:53' - Mythbusters biggest explosion evar - Cow Vaginal Lube - Cow roofie *'45:10' - Parks & Recreation *'47:02' - Better off ed *'47:42' - Arrested Development - Buster - Paste Magazine interview - going to be in Boldy Going Nowhere *'49:10' - Copy cat shows - cast of Parks and Recreations *'51:15' - Sit Down, Shut Up - The Power Horse *'53:15' - Preach Family Guy Episodes - Arrested Development *'56:3'3 - Mission Hill *'58:58 - '''Battlestar Caprica DVD is out - The Fly 2 *'1:00:08''' - Caprica - a family crime drama - Chicago mobsters http://www.box.net/shared/j1tyvz2zrc audio *'1:01:30' - Spacepranos - Jetsons movie *'1:03:13' - BSG with Sopranos - Jewish mobsters in space *'1:08:15' - Mutant Chronicles *'1:11:54' - Alex & Eli take over *'1:13:15' - Tokyo Gore Police *'1:15:42' - Midnight Meat Train - Eli's Plot Summaries - Taco Train to Midnight - Smooth Tex Mex Jazz *'1:20:20' - Delorreo *'1:21:25' - Robert Rodriguez - Predator Reboot - Chooch & Chang *'1:24:48' - Desperado Machette *'1:25:35' - Wrestling & Racism - Predator 2 - Gary Busey *'1:29:40' - Movie Reboots *'1:30:47' - Apollo 13 reboot - It's a movie about nothing *'1:32:13' - Independence Day with Obama *'1:33:12' - Jetson's Movie - Shark Boy and Lava Girl - Adopting Blu Ray or Downloads for White House *'1:34:53' - Obama taking a crap - dropping Sasha & Mellia off at the pool *'1:36:20' - President Obosby - Obama/Cosby [http://www.box.net/shared/f1894tfzg1 Obosby] *'1:39:49' - The Intro theme to Obosby show *'1:41:03' - Mail Sack - more Obosby - Jazzamaphone *'1:42:42' - Anything non-geeks do that you enjoy - Barractstable Heathcliff - Barracliff Obosby *'1:45:01'- The H is O - on cue *'1:46:43' - Joel's happiest moment of his life - Game Statistics - Joel's friend making skills *'1:50:46' - Role Models & I Love You Man - Ensemble Cast *'1:55:06' - Party Down - The State *'1:56:57' - Satisfying moments in life - The pressures on Joel to keep up quality *'2:01:43' - What's going to happen to Newspapers - Craig's List & Classified Ads *'2:05:'23 - RSS Search for Craig's List - Freelance Artist *'2:06:30' - What do you think of Abraham Lincoln - Vampire Hunter *'2:07:52' - Cat Shit One *'2:08:30' - Favorite over the top action movies (Crank)? *'2:09:30' - Favorite Podcasts? - Penny Arcade - Kevin Smith - Super High Me *'2:13:27' - If you could follow a dead historical figure's Twitter page - John F. Kennedy *'2:17:08' - Selma Hieack with BSG shirt on 30 Rock *'2:18:48' - What wish would you make to the Make-a-Wish Foundation *'2:25:08' - Who would play you in a HijiNKS ENSUE Movie *'2:27:35' - Denise is on the podcast more than Josh - what fantasy vehicle would you ride *'2:32:05' - Ending Category:Podcast